Bad Luck Kitty
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Lelouch is a witch's cat, who can give his owner magical powers, longevity, & a magic shop; but only if he's interested in that human & that human understands that Lelouch owns them & not the other way around. C.C., his current owner, wants to retire from witchcraft & has directed her cat's attention to the unlucky pizza delivery guy, Suzaku for a potential owner. Yaoi. lulusuza
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Simply Hopeless and this is my first ever Code Geass story. I always get nervous writing a fanfic for the first time in a new anime section because my readers of my other stories may or may not know this anime and therefore I'm introducing myself to many new readers. I hadn't expected to write this but then I thought OMFG; it's Friday the 13th. So I found myself listening to some superstitious/magical music. Don't know why, but then came to listen to Frank Sinatra's '_Witchcraft'_ and bam; I'm itching to write a Code Geass story with a Friday the 13th kind of theme. If you squint at it then it has that feel with Lulu-chan being a black cat who likes to cause trouble. But anyway, don't own Code Geass, hope you enjoy, despite OCCness and show your support by reviewing. It'd be appreciated and I really want this to be successful.

**Bad Luck Kitty**

A few insistent mews and 'careless' knocking down of expensive trinkets by a furry body rubbing up against them was all it took for the kiwi-haired witch to stop pretending to look mysterious for non-existent clients and turn away from her opaque, crystal ball. She was bored out of her skull but that didn't mean she wanted this black fur ball underfoot to stir things up. If it had been a normal cat she'd have shooed it away with her foot but she knew the true intelligence and danger that lay behind those amethyst orbs.

The young woman tucked a vibrant strand of her hair behind her ear before narrowing her amber gaze at the impatient feline. With an inaudible sigh she rose up, her multi-colored peasant skirt rustled softly as she followed her pet; if she could call him that. Pass the rows of archaic books and mystical trinkets, her fingers brushing against vibrantly colored bottles with neatly scrawled labels and mysterious items floating inside. There she hesitated, pausing in front of a beaded entryway behind the cashier's counter.

Rolo, their only employee, hadn't clocked in that day because of a flu. Yet she doubted anyone would steal any of the important magical items. Most who wandered in were novices who wanted to buy something on a lark or superstitious people who wanted to buy a lucky charm. But as deserted as it was now through the murky interior and musty smell of aging paper, she counted Edgar, the raven, perched on top of a skeleton display to keep an eye. Him and the small bell that tinkled each time someone entered and exited the store. So with another inaudible sigh she pushed through the colorful beaded door that separated her place of work from her living quarters.

Padded feet hopped on top of a chair, and furry forepaws stretched across the table's wooden top as the cat stared intently at the old record player that was just barely one step up from a gramophone. There was an expectant and assured air about the feline that made its' owner boldly flick the black cat's ear in her irritation despite immediately seeing a flash of fanged teeth.

"Lelouch you could have put the needle on the record player yourself. You have hands… usually," the witch muttered. But she knew her scolding words fell on deaf ears as she proceeded to gently put the needle close the center of the record to restart it.

Almost immediately the tiny living room was filled with the crackling, humming sound of the record starting up before the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra singing 'Witchcraft' started up close on the heels of the brass band and fluttering flute.

_/__Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft/_

It sent a shiver down the cat's spine that seemed to shake away the bestial qualities from him, except for his black cat ears and tail. Left behind was a slim, aristocratic cat boy with short raven locks and soul scorching amethyst orbs. Thin, mocking lips, were pursed together as the young man poured himself into feeling the music. Slender, manicured fingers started to drum against the Celtic knots of the oval table top while his black tail began to make lazy S curls behind him.

_/And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do/_

He was an old soul indeed and still was reluctant to part from the sweet crooning sounds that started in the 20s and continued to gain strength in the 60s with the Rat Pack. He had repeatedly requested for the kiwi-haired witch to replay the record even when she had recently bought him a Frank Sinatra CD and a CD player. But it wasn't the same as truly immersing himself into the mellow tunes where being hip and cool was where it was at. Without even thinking he found himself scrapping back his chair and began to sway hypnotically to the music.

_/'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo_

When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what your leading me to/

His witch stood back, almost cautiously, as his slim hips began to sway to the throaty thrumming of the cello and soft clinking of the cymbals. The candles that lit the tiny living room began to throb and grow brighter with the music. Some smaller candles even orbited around him like wax fireflies. They illuminated his slender throat, delicate wrists and milky thighs that were just barely covered by violet thigh high socks and black short shorts. But despite his deceptively slender frame lay a dangerous strength and ferocity that rivaled any jungle cat.

_/ It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch_

_Cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft/_

Lelouch was entranced by the music and he wanted his owner to feel the same way when his dilated pupils zeroed in on the hesitant witch and he offered his hand. "Dance with me C.C."

She knew it to be more of an order than a request as the humanoid cat took the witch's trembling hand and began to expertly waltz her around the coffee table and the couch to the instrumental interlude. C.C. watched him mouth the words to the lyrics, her heart thrumming like a hummingbird in her ears.

How was she supposed to tell her cat that she wanted to be released from their contract and die a human's death? Lelouch had a wicked temper and had a knack for vengeance if he found he had been wronged. So she had to handle this matter delicately, despite their century or two of friendship.

_/'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo_

When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what your leading me to/

"You're not enjoying yourself," Lelouch said blandly even as he dipped her. There was a spark of frustration in his amethyst orbs that had somewhat submerge but was still present. It was the first words he had spoken in nearly a week and one of the few emotions he was willing to display. Sometimes even when he wasn't brooding about something that irritated him, like missing a sale on his favorite fish, he would go into quiet spells where his genius mind would try to unravel some type of mystery better left alone.

It was one of the things that had been irritating her lately, the silence. At least when Rolo was there the sandy haired brunette would chirp on happily about his school life to fill in the monotony of the day. He even enjoyed grooming the cat and stroking the feline's already inflated ego by murmuring praises about his dark beauty.

"No, not at all… I… I just… just," She felt tongue tied even as she instinctively rushed to put out the fire. She had heard rumors from gossiping witches that Lelouch's last master had been turned into a mouse for displeasing him. That Lelouch had tortured the poor thing for days on end with his mind games in his cat form until the poor little guy expired from a heart attack. C.C. didn't want to end up like that or worse spend the rest of her life as a dung beetle.

But just as she felt the blood draining from her face in her consternation and smelt the burnt, electric smell of magic bubbling up, she also heard the tinkling of the front door's bell and someone calling out. "I have a pizza for a Cecilia Clarkson?"

"Yes, that's what… that's why I couldn't enjoy. I… I was worried that the pizza guy hadn't come yet and you know how I like my pizza," the kiwi-haired witch nearly babbled out, close to hysteria. She hastily pulled herself away from the cat, making sure not to jostle him too much in the process. Then quickly sought sanctuary in the storefront while Lelouch's disapproving gaze followed her through the beaded door.

C.C. had though she had escaped the feline but the cat nonchalantly came through the beaded walkway barely a few seconds later. He licked his lips in interest as if he was slowly wearing down an opponent. Nimbly he hopped up onto the cashier's counter, as he surveyed his territory both alert and outwardly bored.

"That will be $21.59," a cute, brunette delivery guy said importantly.

He appeared to be the athletic type so that where Lelouch appeared willowy and delicate the pizza guy appeared sinewy but not so much that he was a muscle head. It was a fine balance and the emerald eyes were a bonus. Lelouch purred in approval as he watched the young twenty-something-year-old quickly pass his witch the receipt before sliding the two large pizza boxes from his plastic pizza carrier to her. He then scratched the back of his curly brown head as he waited patiently for the gypsy looking woman with the funky green hair set the pizza to the side and get out the appropriate amount.

"Are you having a party or something? It seems a lot for you and your brother to eat alone," he said conversationally. He smiled nervously at the handsome, violet-eyed male that seemed to be leering at him with his arms folded across the countertop and his chin resting on top. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw cat ears in the dim lighting; but that could have been his sleep deprived mind playing tricks on him after studying for college midterms or possibly his costumer had a weird cosplay fetish.

"You can see me?" asked Lelouch in bemusement, his head cocking almost cutely to the side. His eyes nearly glowed with his interest as he realized his feline form was firmly spelled in place to anyone who was not only not magically inclined but had low magical potential. For him to not see a black cat only piqued his interest further from its lazy inspection of what he thought just another boring human.

"Well, yeah, unless you were trying to be invisible? Where you?" he asked jokingly, although he began to shift nervously.

"How fortunate C.C., we might just have found your replacement," mused Lelouch aloud as he stepped from behind the counter with a cold, calculating smile. Then aloud and with a flourishing bow, "Welcome to the **Black Knight Magic Shoppe**. Would you like for us to read your fortune?"

The brunette was about to shake his head with a chuckle. He didn't believe in all that hocus pocus, mumbo jumbo but he had to admit he was slightly amused as the tall male with the crème dress shirt and violet suspenders made his dramatic bow. He was going to say as much, maybe even see if he could exchange cell phone numbers with the raven when several things happened at once.

With a flick of his wrist, Lelouch had magically turned the store's 'open' sign to 'close'. The shop's plastic shutters rustled down with a messy clacking sound, stopping anyone from prying inside. They also effectively blocked the main source of light for the shop until the mysterious man magically lit the spine-like candles that had been unseen until now and were strategically placed around the store space. Suzaku involuntarily stumbled back in surprise, noticing for the first time Lelouch's black cat tail swinging like a pendulum behind him. The money he had received fell from his hands in his fright, some rustling down and others clinking down, when he felt the chair C.C. earlier vacated zoom back from the table and gently bumped against the pizza guy's leg.

"No, no. I insist Suzaku," Lelouch purred out sweetly as he read the food server's name tag.

The witch's cat sounded secretly pleased to C.C. It was as if her cat had just stumbled onto a new toy or riddle to unravel. And she pitied the poor sap for his bad luck for catching her cat's interest even as she forced the quaking brunette to take a seat. "It's better if you don't struggle," she murmured sagely into the brunette's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is Simply Hopeless here and I want to start out by thanking those who reviewed. I'm glad you guys liked and hope you can continue to show your support by commenting on the story. Even those people who just alerted and favorite this story without reviewing it yet, I hope that you to will like this story enough to actually comment on its contents one day. Otherwise please enjoy.

Bad Luck Kitty

C.C. had to admit to herself that when she wasn't on the receiving end of one of Lelouch's schemes that it could be pretty damn entertaining to watch the cat play with one of his latest obsessions. It was hard to get the magical feline interested in much nowadays but when something did catch his eye, he was like a cat playing with a mouse; the sadistic bastard. She chewed distractedly on her cheesy pizza as she sat on top of the counter. Her long legs swung lazily back and forth, fluttering her multi-colored skirt, as she watched the entertainment unfolding before her eyes.

But then again with her master's back facing her and blocking most of Suzaku from view, the kiwi-haired witch felt a little frustrated. She dare not interrupt the atmosphere Lelouch had created by seeking a better vantage point; but if only she could just see a little better.

C.C. could barely taste the gooey awesomeness of her pizza as she watched her pet loom over the befuddled brunette; her own body leaned dangerously forward, neck craning to catch the fear gleaming in those big green eyes. 'So that's what I look like caught on one of Lelouch's hooks,' she thought nonchalantly. She was still slightly amused despite her awkward positioning.

"Wha… What's going on?" Suzaku squeaked out, trying to lean further back in the chair as the pretty raven loomed closer. He had not signed up for this when he was employed to Holy Empire Pizzeria a week ago. This wasn't even his usual route but Gino was out sick, or more like on a date, and Lloyd had no one else to cover so he was working overtime.

"You fascinate me, you know that?" Lelouch said bluntly. He practically straddled the man; silken knee placed between Suzaku's legs to gain a better perch even as his milk white arms twined around his prey like a teasing boa constrictor. He was too close; his nose almost touching the human's while slim fingers threaded through the back of Suzaku's hair. The witch cat had no perception of personal space when it came to others.

The corner of his thin lips nearly twitched upward at the way the brunette squirmed in his chair. But where would the pizza guy escape when the feline had ensnared him so well in the chair with his own body? Suzaku's fear instinctively got Lelouch excited. His jet black tail fluttering eagerly behind him as if he were ready to pounce on his prey.

"I… I do?" Suzaku replied squeakily once more before clearing his throat. "W… why?" 'Are you so close,' was what he left off saying but he felt it was all but implied. His eyes by this point kept flickering down to Lelouch's smirking lips as he wondered to himself whether this odd cat person was going to kiss him or devour him in one bite. He could have easily pushed the dark-haired boy away but morbid curiosity and a tightening in his pants got the better of him. 'Will he eat or kiss?'

Lelouch abruptly stood back, drawing a somewhat relieved sigh from Suzaku and a displeased grumble from C.C. The witch cat shrugged his shoulders carelessly before combing slim fingers into his inky, well-kept locks. "Does it matter? I'm bored and you can see me. It's fascinating," the cat quipped before deciding to hop backwards onto the table.

It seemed to Suzaku that the mysterious raven made a show of crossing his long, sexy legs sheathed in violet thigh high socks before leaning back on his hands he placed behind him. "Come," he commanded, crooking his finger to Suzaku. And before the unfortunate pizza boy knew it his chair quickly slid closer to the table until Lelouch placed a silken foot on the arm rest of the chair. "That's far enough."

"O… Of course I… I can see you," stammered out Suzaku. The tips of his ears were by this point a flaming pink as he tried to gather his bearings. "D… doesn't everybody… unless… unless you're a ghost?" stumbled out Suzaku thickly, half joking and half serious. He wouldn't have thought the handsome yet bored aristocrat, lazing against the countertop earlier was the living impaired; but then again he found it hard not to believe something was going on when he watched the shop go into lockdown mode and now this thing with the chair.

'Oh man, but what if I'm being hit on by a hot ghost? What the hell did I do to deserve this?' he thought both thrilled and dismayed. He then wondered if his scatterbrained boss, Lloyd, would realize his employee was missing long enough to call the cops or would he think he was chasing tail like Gino. 'At least my little sister would worry about me,' he thought a little relieved. 'But then again I told Nunnally I might be doing overtime and not to wait up for me.'

"You still have yet to pick a card," insisted Lelouch, producing cards out of nowhere. His aristocratic brow wrinkled in a frown in his impatience for the human to draw.

"I… where did those come from?" asked Suzaku, truly perplexed. Too many things were happening now with no real explanation behind them to not ring warning bells in his head.

"Draw now and ask questions later," snapped Lelouch. He would not be questioned by a lowly pizza guy just because he somehow managed to pique his interest. The brunette didn't even know that he was standing on the precipice of having all his dreams possibly come true. All he had to do was be obedient and hot while drawing a card. A card that turned out to be the Death card as he stared critically at a picture of a cloaked individual holding a scythe in a skeletal hand.

"The Death card and it's upside down too. You lost someone recently and they were close to you, so close that their death caused the ending of something else. My condolences on your lost," Lelouch sounded somewhat sincere even as he fanned out the cards for Suzaku again.

"Y… yes, my father," Suzaku stumbled out dumbstruck. "I had to drop school in order to take care of my sister Nunnally, who's in middle school now," he explained even as he drew the second card.

"The Fool card, how suitable," Lelouch announced, chuckling to himself. He revealed the card he had taken from Suzaku. It was a picture of a vagabond holding a bag on a stick with a dog nipping at its heels. "It's a **Zero** card in most decks and it means that you are full of infinite possibilities. That bag the fool is carrying in this card indicates that you have all you need to do or be anything you want. All you have to do is stop and unpack for your new beginnings. And if you allow it I can be your new beginning but if you pass on my offer you'll really end up the fool," he murmured mysteriously.

"Draw again," Lelouch demanded, wanting to get the final word with the last card.

"The High Priestess," he breathed in anticipation. He knew that this human was going to be interesting and was going to tell Suzaku why when C.C. decided to put her two cents in it.

"Is this your seduction tactic Lelouch? Reading his fortune and subliminally nudging him to join you in your mad quest for world domination? Was that how you won over all your male owners like poor Mao?" piped up C.C. suddenly. She was feeling very bold today and very let down that what had seemed like a seductive tactic at the beginning was bordering on painfully boring.

"If I really wanted to seduce him WITCH, all I'd have to do is…" he trailed off with a confident smirk and snapped his fingers. Immediately the room was flooded with bluesy music from his record player. But this song was different as he shoved back Suzaku's chair with his foot before hopping off the table.

_/I put a spell on you…  
'Cause you're mine./_

He began to mouth the seductive words of the illustrious black singer even as he slinked confidently towards the brunette with the thrumming of the cello. The skeletal lights winked to the music and bathed the room in its soft glow. He trailed his slim digits over Suzaku's broad shoulder as he rounded his chair and stood behind him. Smirking he watched the brunette crane his neck to see what the cat was doing even as Lelouch slowly began to slide his hands down Suzaku's chest.

Suzaku's ear tingled as Lelouch whispered the words to the song before suddenly gripping the pizzeria shirt when Nina came to the words 'mine'. Before the brunette could even protest, Lelouch released his shirt and decided to instead grab a fistful of Suzaku's hair and tug it backwards so that the brunette was forced to look at him upside down. Lelouch bent his own dark head down as if to kiss those plump lips of the delivery guy but instead he mouthed the next lines close to Suzaku's lips.

/_You better stop the things you do…  
I ain't lyin'  
No I ain't lyin'.../_

Suzaku knew he should have lent forward, if he just moved just a few hair breath upward than he could capture those smirking lips in a kiss. But even as he decided to do it, heart throbbing in his chest at his own boldness, he felt Lelouch already pulling away and ruffling his hair playfully

_/You know I can't stand it,  
You're runnin' around.  
You know better daddy…  
I can't stand it cause you put me down._

_I put a spell on you..  
Because you're mine...  
You're mine…/_

He then slinked back towards the front, hips swaying and smirking inwardly because he knew those sexy green eyes were now following his every movement. The way he played with his own suspenders of his short shorts before tugging them downward to droop down his sleeves. The way the tip of his black tail pushed up his own lavender dress shirt to give the human a teasing glimpse at his flat, pale abdomen before he went for the kill by first kneeling at the human's feet before crawling upwards. His chest thrust outward to teasingly brush Suzaku's bulge while his hands caressed Suzaku's nape.

_/ I love ya..  
I love you..  
I love you...  
I love you anyhow..  
And I don't care.  
if you don't want me,  
I'm yours right now.../ _

He mouthed the words once more before slowly turned around and drawing his body up the rest of the way so that he was now in Suzaku's lap. His hands drew Suzaku's hands up to wrap around his lithe frame even as he turned his head slightly to kiss the brunette's pulse mark at the words 'I'm yours right now' before looking into those lust-filled eyes.

_/You hear me,  
I put a spell on you..  
Because you're mine... /_

Hips still gyrating to the music, causing Suzaku to moan, he then drew the brunette's head down to capture those plump lips in a passionate kiss. His hot tongue quickly gaining access as he teasingly ran it across the crease of Suzaku's lips. It was hot and searing and Suzaku never stood a chance dominating it even though he eagerly participated. But then before they realized it the song drew to a close with Nina's last 'mine' and Lelouch broke the kiss to the cheers and whistles of C.C.

He wasn't ready to see Suzaku's heated gaze and the way he looked like he was ready to kiss him again with the knowledge that C.C. was eagerly watching. So Lelouch, quickly pushed the brunette's hands away effortlessly although the brunette tried to keep him seated on his lap. Trembling fingers quickly jerked his suspenders up as if flustered at how good that kiss felt before he sneered at the anticipating C.C.

"But I feel such tactics of seduction are so crass and uncivilized, don't you? Either you come to me of your own volition and be my new property or you don't and miss out on everything," he said stiffly before turning his back on Suzaku. "Right now I don't care. I'm not in the mood anymore, you killed it C.C. So I'm going to take a shower and a nap," grumbled Lelouch dismissively. He then walked off through the beaded door without even bothering to look back at the dumbstruck Suzaku or the highly amused C.C.

"My fearless leader has abandoned ship and so I must too say adieu. But don't worry human, we will see again. Be assured of that," C.C. said mysteriously with a Cheshire's smile. And then with a wave of her Suzaku found himself sitting outside of the closed shop with his pizza money in his pocket, plastic carrier on the sidewalk, cell phone buzzing frantically and the memory of those hot lips on his.

" Well damn…"

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to your comments. I sort of hope this story is one of the ones that makes it because Lulu-chan has just started to play with our precious Suzaku. And yes, I want Lelouch to be the dom.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new chapter for you. I want to start off by thanking those who have reviewed this story. It really means so much to me when you guys take the time to comment on the chapter and not just read it. It shows you really like this story. Even if you guys are worried about Suzaku around Lelouch, it's actually refreshing. I think its kind of fun seeing the weak-looking gazelle taking down the lion for a change. =3 You know like in the way it's Lelouch holds all the cards instead of C.C. or Lelouch who would when in a duel with Suzaku.

I, of course, do not own Code Geass but this story is mine. I am giving a big shout out to **Mochiusagi** and **RPS** because their reviews put a smile on my fac. I hope this story is at least semi-original and I hope to see more and more of your encouraging comments as well as have others fall in love with this story. I have a tendency to make my semes a bit sadistic so I apologize ahead of time if Lulu-chan goes off the deep end; but I made him wet and naked during the sadistic moment so it should be forgivable. .;

Bad Luck Kitty

"Weren't you interested in him Lelouch? He'd make a perfect owner for a witch's cat," C.C. said conversationally, glancing back at Lelouch's silhouette. She was currently sitting on the edge of the bathroom sink; her back facing her master as she painted her toenails black on the covered toilet seat. She had a bottle of silver nail polish as well so that when the polish dried she could add moons and stars on top of the black.

"Do you mind **witch**, I'm trying to bath here!" hissed out Lelouch. He swiped the shower curtains open, inky strands plastered against his scalp, to glare loathingly at the damnable woman. She had no sense of decency and whenever he forgot to lock the bathroom door, she'd come in uninvited and strike up a conversation. It didn't even matter if he did magic the door locked, she'd sit on the other side of the door and talk some nonsense like her love affair with Cheese-kun.

"Lelouch I never asked this before, but if you're a cat and you hate water so much, then why do you take so many showers?" C.C. asked, completely ignoring his demand as she gave him a curious look over her shoulder. He had demanded the same thing each time from her and she had stubbornly refused to listen, as she was right now. This was the closest Lelouch came to being vulnerable and approachable unless he was sleeping and the only real time she could pin the allusive cat down for a heart to heart talk.

"It's because I hate the idea of filth more than being soaking wet. We cats are meticulous creatures when it comes to cleanliness," grumbled Lelouch reluctantly. His glare and scowl of displeasure were lost on the fact that his witch had purposely turned her head back around so as to avoid his eyes. If he wasn't so preoccupied he would have forced her to look at him and acknowledge his displeasure.

"I see…" she trailed off thoughtfully, head bent down. It would explain why Lelouch had a knack for housework such as cleaning and always being tidy, no matter what he did. Her skin started to prickle with goose bumps at the loathsome glare pressed against her back. But she steadfastly pretended it had no effect on her as she shakily added the next coat of black polish to her toenails. She was so concentrated on painting, heart beating in her ears, until Lelouch suddenly speaking veered her off course and made her splash some of the polish on the skin of her big toe.

"Now if you do not leave me to my cleaning rituals I will string you up by your thumbs and let you dangle for a day or two," Lelouch hissed out. He may not have seen the witch's expression but the way her back and shoulders stiffened told him that she had definitely received the gravity of his message.

"We… well we wouldn't want to have that. Especially si… since I'm starting to lose my immortality," she stumbled out, cursing silently as she reach for the nail polish remover. Normally if she was by herself she'd have magic the nail polish away but she took comfort in doing things the human way. So she gently began the task of dabbing the black streak from her toe's skin.

"That can't be witch. I've only met him a few hours ago," exclaimed Lelouch in shock. He whipped the shower curtain fully open and stepped out from his shower. Naked, dripping and agitated by his witch's confession, Lelouch didn't even bother grabbing his fluffy towel as he forcefully turned his witch around on the counter so that she had no choice but to look at him.

"It's true Lulu, so true. I can feel it. My scalp's tingling," cooed C.C. wiggling her toes in her excitement. She knew she shold be scared right now because of the anger lurking within those deep amethyst orbs of the witch cat but it was hard to take a soaking wet Lelouch seriously. 'He probably doesn't even know he's showing me everything,' she thought, lips twitching in amusement.

Her amber eyes were unabashed as she ogled his slender body. Her gaze followed a drop of water that traveled down Lelouch's pale throat, slid down his hard pectorals and flat, lickable tummy before being losing itself in the happy trail that led to his naughty bits. Naughty bits she had once known intimately before they had both lost interest in each other sexually. It still didn't mean it wasn't fun to look, especially when it annoyed him she practically leered at him.

"And if I don't want you to escape me just yet?" he demanded in a low voice. His fingers suddenly jerked back her kiwi hair so she was forced to look up at him and not the thing dangling between his legs.

"Just admit it; you have the hots for him. Admit that you have already worked out several plans, in that evil little head of yours, how to make him yours in every sense of the word," she grit out, tears starting to form when he tighten his hold on her hair, in his annoyance.

"He is clueless and cute. Also I do like a challenge… I guess," grumbled Lelouch reluctantly, unconsciously releasing her hair. He wore a thoughtful look as he began to once more contemplate the idea of making Mr. Sexy Green Eyes, his. It had many possibilities and just as he was about to smile lusciously at the thought of a squirming, bashful Suzaku under him, his face suddenly soured at he realized the smug look on his witch's face.

Lelouch stepped closer, his body now fully in between the kiwi-haired witch's spread legs as he cinched her chin between his long digits. "But that doesn't mean you can get cocky now **witch**. You are still mine for the time being and I prefer you when you knew your place. Maybe I should add a healthy dose of fear to your daily repertoire. It might just stop this sudden burst of independence and free-thinking you've stubbornly spouted just to irritate me," Lelouch murmured in a chillingly serious tone before suddenly smiling.

C.C. gulped at the downright devious smile on the raven's thin lips; nothing good ever came her way when he smiled like that. Her finger, that had earlier entertained the idea of teasingly poking Lelouch's cheek, quickly fell limply down. "I… I of course," she gasped out, eyes dilated in fear. She dumbly nodded her head the best she could when he still held her chin.

"Good girl," Lelouch purred out before brushing up her bangs to kiss her forehead. He then stepped away stepping away noticing for the first time the cold and the way his skin was already startle to riddle itself with goose bumps as he finally calmed down. "Now leave Cecelia. I know you mean well but I'd like to be alone to think on how I should proceed," he began soothingly, offering her a kinder small. His hand moved to rest on top of her head, patting it, when she continued to look up at him as if she was in a trance. She pondered weakly when was the last time she had heard Lelouch call her by her given name before she nodded once more before hopping down, her multi-colored peasant skirt rustling as she gently closed her door.

"Maybe it is time we do part ways… I only seem to hurt he since I've lost interest in her," he murmured contemplatively to the door before stepping back into the now lukewarm comfort of the shower. "Yes, maybe this Suzaku will be just the thing I need…" He trailed off thoughtfully before he started the mundane task of lathering his hair and cat ears.

WHERE SUZAKU IS AT THE MOMENT

Suzaku didn't know how long he had been sitting in his car after he had returned his earnings to his job. All he could think about was the taste and feel of the mysterious humanoid cat that had shaken up his world.

'Was it all just a dream? Did I somehow fallen asleep in the car or something? But… But it can't be. Cecile fussed at me for being so late and I have the change from the delivery I made to the shop. So if I hadn't been there… where could I have…' his thoughts trailed off in his frustration. He smacked his hand against his steering wheel, accidentally making the horn blare. His lips were already forming an apology even as he quickly jiggled out his keys and got out of his car.

"Damn it, I don't even know his name," he growled out slamming his door close and kicking his tire in his dissatisfaction. He then smiled apologetically at the old crone who had paused in walking her dog to look at him suspiciously before padding away in her slippers and hair rollers. He whirled his keys around one of his fingers as he leaned back against his car. Inwardly he debated on whether he should go and find out if that cat boy even had a name when he suddenly remembered something the kiwi-haired girl said.

_"Is this your seduction tactic Lelouch? Reading his fortune and subliminally nudging him to join you in your mad quest for world domination? Was that how you won over all your male owners like poor Mao?"_

"Lelouch, that gypsy girl called him Lelouch," he declared aloud in his excitement, smacking his hand against his roof in victory. He didn't know who this Mao guy was but if that gypsy girl was right then they would be meeting each other soon enough. Especially since Cecelia was one of the pizzeria's popular customers.

"Suzaku-nii-chan you are home late," Nunnally breathed out as she wheeled closer to the front door after opening it.

"I'm sorry to worry you Nunnally," Suzaku quickly apologized as he stepped within the threshold of the family home he could barely manage to afford without already mortgaging it for the second time. He bent down and kissed his sister's forehead. Before wheeling her back into the safety of their home and out of the cold, night air.

"Nunnally, do you believe in magic?" Suzaku asked suddenly as he wheeled his sister to her bedroom. She had her arms open to him, ready for him to help her up and into her bedroom. She could have managed herself, since she had been able to manage to dress herself into her pajamas despite her inability to move her legs; but she relished the closeness with her brother.

"I do big brother. I have a classmate at school who's actually working at a magic shop. He says he couldn't ask for a better job and there's a cat there named Lulu who he's very fond of. I want to meet the cat too… maybe Arthur and Lulu can be friends," she babbled on happily. She patted the edge of her bed so her big brother could sit and hold her hand.

"You seem very excited about this Nunnally," Suzaku said with a tired smile.

"I'm going to go to the magic shop tomorrow to visit him. Rolo, I mean," she breathed out happily for the first time in a while since their father's passing.

"And what's the name of the shop?" asked Suzaku curiously. He knew that anything that could make his sister smile like that and made her violet eyes light up in joy could only be something good and positive.

"The Black Knights Magic Shoppe," Nunnally declared proudly. She was glad she remembered the name she had scrawled on her notepad just moments ago when she was talking to the recovering Rolo.

Suzaku froze at the name. His smile stiffened. He hadn't been prepared to meet Lelouch so soon, especially with his sister in tow.

"Big brother, are you okay?" called out Nunnally in concern. She could see it written all over his face that something was bothering him greatly. But his sudden smile and a shake of his head, made his brow furrow less as he patted her hand in reassurance.

"Do you mind if I tag along? I promise not to get in your way," he requested. He wasn't sure if the mysterious Lelouch knew his sister yet but the way he could predict half of the things in his life made him both suspicious and worried.

"You are being over-protective, aren't you Suzaku-nii-chan? I don't think Rolo notices how much I like him but I'm okay with you coming," she said happily clueless to the real reason he was being over-protective.

"Can't wait," he chirped up uneasily.

A/N: I know that I stayed up until 2 a.m. in the morning to write this for you guys so it could be ready to update for you later today but man I'm exhausted. Plus I honestly hadn't expected for Suzaku to meet up with Lulu-chan in such a way. I had thought of the brunette trying to dodge him for a bit but I thought Rolo is Nunnally's age and wouldn't it be interesting if Lelouch tried to get to Suzaku through his sister. Especially since in the canon he's the one who's always doting on Nunnally.

If you haven' noticed it I'm stating it now, Nunnally isn't blind although she is crippled. She as no reason to be blind since this is an AU but she always seem to have a weak constitution to me in the anime/manga so I allowed for her to be wheel-chaired bound. She's not paralyzed but has such difficulty walking that she is better off with a wheelchair. I hope you enjoy and can't wait to hear what you think of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Simply Hopeless/Assassin's Kiss here. I might have to introduce myself from now on as both my usernames from the websites I published for because some major a-hole tried to plagiarize my story last month then tried to make the fiction administration believe I was plagiarizing myself.

Enough of that, you of course know I do not own Code Geass but this story is mine. I really enjoyed typing this story; so I hope you enjoy reading and hopefully replying back to me. *gives you big kitty eyes*

Bad Luck Kitty

Suzaku didn't know why he was staring at four different shirts on his bed. It wasn't like he was preparing for a hot date. But even as he thought that, he was leaning towards the forest green t-shirt that would bring out his eyes versus his faded gray Captain America Tee.

"Arthur do you think Lelouch will like me in this? It's gotten a little tight on me around the bicep and chest area, but maybe it's a good thing?" he asked hopefully as he pressed the fabric against his chest. Then hung his head low in defeat at the bemused mew Arthur offered him before the sneaky cat tried to claim his master's sleeping pillow for his own.

"I thought so," sighed out Suzaku in further defeat. He dropped his shirt and instead began to tug at his curly hair in his growing frustration. He knew deep down that he shouldn't get so worked up over a 'cat'.

'No matter how sexy Lelouch looked in those thigh-high violet socks, he's still dangerous,' he thought.

But he was already picturing those milky thighs spread open for him in invitation. How that warm, silky skin would feel against his big, callus hands. Those thigh muscles flexing and bunching as those long legs encircled him in their trap, drawing him ever closer. Slender arms already would encircle his neck and draw him towards a needy kiss against those thin, taunting lips. Maybe he'd slide his own fingers under those violet socks to caress more of that hot flesh, just as his tongue caressed Lelouch's.

'Yeah, I'll slowly roll the socks down to see more of him or… or maybe, maybe I should keep them on. Yes, take everything off but leave the violet socks on. That in a collar with my name on it around his neck,' he thought before cursing.

"Shit!" he growled out at as Arthur suddenly bit him, interrupting his pleasant daydream. He glared down at the charcoal gray spotted cat before accessing the damage. Thankfully it wasn't enough to break the skin of his hand but that didn't stop it from hurting. Arthur looked startled at such profanity, seeing as biting was one of the many ways he tried to get his owner's attention. He sniffed disdainfully and hopped off the bed, already streaking passed a confused Nunnally.

"Big brother is everything okay?" Nunnally inquired even as she knocked politely on his door to enter.

"Yeah, yeah of course," Suzaku said distractedly, looking down to see for the first time that he had gotten a hardon. Quickly he plopped onto his bed, pillow on his lap before he gave his sister permission to come in further. "Wh… what's up sis? I thought you were already asleep?"

"I tried but I'm too excited. I… I really like Rolo, big brother; and every time I think about tomorrow I get butterflies in my stomach. You know that feeling, right? I know it's not a date but I can't help getting excited and my excitement just burns away any need to sleep so… so I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed tonight? I… I know I'm too old for that but—" The sandy-haired brunette began to ramble on flustered before her brother was kind enough to interrupt her.

"Of course Nunnally, you're never too old for that," Suzaku said, smiling warmly at his little sister. He figured even if she was old and gray he'd still think of her as his little Nunnally. "Do you need help getting on?" he asked already standing.

"No, I can do at least that," Nunnally said, waving off her brother's helping hands. She narrowed her violet gaze until he returned back to sitting before she rolled her way to the other side and carefully pushed herself up by her arms. She trembled slightly as she tried to free herself from her seat but ultimately lunged to her side so that her upper body was on the bed. She once more waved away her brother's hand as she shifted and wiggled until she was sitting up before tugging first one and then the other leg onto the bed.

"Quite the performance," Suzaku said, applauding her efforts since she refused for him to give her a hand any other way.

"As much as I love to see you smile, I don't find it amusing big brother. I'm more than old enough to handle these things on my own. I am not my wheelchair," Nunnally huffed, pouting at Suzaku finding her efforts amusing.

"Nunnally I know that. That's why I'm so proud to have you as my sister. With everything that's been happening lately, you're my one saving grace," Suzaku said apologetically kissing his sister's flushed forehead.

"I love you big brother," Nunnally murmured, hugging him. She was unable to stay upset at Suzaku for long and she could not imagine anyone as sweet and honest as him to be her older brother.

"I love you too but we should sleep now. Don't want to oversleep, do we?" he said with a soft chuckle. He pulled his covers so that it covered them both before he wrapped his arms around his snuggling sister and drifted off to sleep with seductive cats dancing in his head.

THE NEXT DAY, LATE MORNING

Suzaku quickly threw on the green shirt and wiggled his way into his jeans as quickly as he could, under the close supervision of his already dressed sister.

"We don't want to be late. It's already 11:15 and Rolo should already be at work since it's a Saturday," Nunnally said, as she vigorously began to brush her sandy brown hair. She hadn't expected to sleep so long but it had been so comfortable in her brother's arms that she had gone out like a light.

"Sorry Nunnally. I forgot to set the alarm clock for 9," Suzaku said as he quickly slipped into his newest sneakers and quickly tied them. "Are you sure you said noon? The place is across town," Suzaku said distractedly. He had paused to run his fingers through his hair to get rid of his bed hair before he rolled Nunnally out of the room.

"Yes, I asked him for noon because I wanted to bring Rolo a bento that I made last night," Nunnally informed. She quickly took the reins of her chair and wheeled herself to the kitchen to get her things before she went out the door with her brother close behind.

"Nunnally I want you to do something for me." Suzaku began as he lifted Nunnally up and into the car before folding up the wheelchair and putting it into the trunk.

"Sure big brother," Nunnally said, watching as her brother moved to sit in the driver's seat.

Suzaku waited until he settled into his chair, staring at the steering wheel for a moment or two before he bit the bullet and started to speak. "If you see anything really strange like a cat turning into a man I want you to run. I… Yes, I know this may seem strange but I need you to trust me on this," Suzaku quickly said, noticing how his sister's brows wrinkled together in concern for his mental health.

"If you feel that strongly about it then I will," Nunnally said after a minute or two of looking at each other through the rearview mirror.

"Thanks," Suzaku sighed out the words in relief before starting the car. His sister's safety meant everything to him.

FIFTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER, AT THE BLACK KNIGHTS MAGIC SHOPPE

"Hey Rolo," chirped up Nunnally as soon as she wheeled herself inside the establishment. She turned her head to thank her brother for opening the door for her before wheeling herself close to a small yet somewhat lanky teen who looked up distractedly from his place behind the counter. He had been teasing a jet black cat with a piece of string, a soft chuckle on his lips as he looked at the somewhat annoyed face of the cat when he yanked the string away in the nick of time.

His smile was instantaneous when he looked up at Nunnally. It lit up his big violet eyes before brightening his handsome face. "Hey Naunny, I hoped you didn't have trouble coming here," he said, almost distractedly as he quickly lifted his string up from grasping paws, yet again.

"I… I no my brother, he… he… Suzaku where are you," she cried out, desperately. Her cheeks were flushed pink as she tried desperately to gather her bearings.

"Here I am," Suzaku quickly replied, offering a sympathetic smile to his sister. He rested his hand on her shoulder to show his support before offering a somewhat friendly smile to the oblivious teen who had stolen his little sister's heart. He tried his best to focus on the teen's face and not the feline that he was petting, for fear he might transform before his eyes.

"Well, yes, my brother had brought me here. So really it wasn't any trouble and look here. I… I made you a bento. I hope you… you like it," she stumbled out, her blush deepening as she lifted up the purple lacquered box.

"Thanks Naunny. And this is the first time I've seen you without our school uniform," he said, even as he leaned forward on the counter to take up the offered bento box. He lifted the lid and nodded his head in approval to the contents before he leant back and set the dish to the side.

"Is the outfit really weird?" Nunnally asked anxiously. She made a point to ruffle the edge of her skirts. She had wanted to look grownup for Rolo. Make him think of her as more of a woman and less of a middle school classmate that spontaneously blushed and stuttered every time he greeted her.

"That outfit really looks nice on you," Rolo quickly corrected, seeing how self-conscious Nunnally was getting. He hadn't meant to upset her, just make a friendly observation. But just as he was about to steer the conversation to safer waters, the black cat decided to interrupt.

Lelouch made another indignant mew for the lost attention; his soft paws now bared sharp claws as he swiped the yarn that had been taunting him all day before dragging it to his mouth to gnaw in victory.

"I'm sorry Lulu; I forgot to introduce you to everyone. I'm Rolo Lamperouge. Nunnally this is the magic shop owner's cat Lulu. Lulu this is Nunnally, although I personally call her Naunny. And this is her brother Su… Su…" Rolo trailed off, scrunching up his eyebrows in concentration as he tried to recall.

"Suzaku," the older brunette replied an octave too high. His smile had become tense as his green eyes automatically went to the cat that the teen was trying to introduce to everyone. The one he had tried to avoid eye contact with and was now looking at him with seductive smugness.

How was it that no one could see what he could clearly see? He nearly drooled at the seductive display of the feline on his back, yarn still in his mouth. His slender white shoulders peaked out from the wide collar of a big fuzzy, dove gray sweater that practically engulfed his slender torso and covered slim fingertips barely peaked out from the sleeves of the sweater that looked like it was meant for someone bigger like a boyfriend's. Those thin, mocking lips curved in a knowing smile as if to acknowledge only the secret that he and Suzaku were privy too before Lelouch playfully ran his fingertips along his thigh high black and gray Ascot socks.

Those fingers lingered teasingly on the edge of the socks where milky thighs finally appeared before it wrapped around tight black short shorts that were practically hidden by the sweater. Then his fingers slid down to his satiny ankles as the feline stretched, hips thrusting upward, chest concaving in as burning violet eyes watched him intently, almost sleepily as he showed how flexible he was.

'He doesn't seem like the type to be referred to as Lulu,' the brunette thought off-handedly before reality snuck in.

"Suzaku," Rolo supplied. He offered Suzaku the same sunny smile that was immediately lost on the enchanted brunette.

"It's more like he owns me than the other way around," C.C. grumbled. She made a dramatic entrance by cleanly parting the beads of the beaded back door before, pausing with a mysterious smile and an artful tilt of her head. Today she wore a satin navy blue and black scarf dress with the white, winking dots of the constellations and a pair of black gladiator sandals. Her kiwi-green hair was pulled back in a French braid with an all black head scarf tied around to pin down the green wisps that escaped. She felt very mystical and ethereal today as she sauntered confidently into the room.

Her amber gaze took in her new guests, inwardly sighing that they weren't potential costumers before sparking at who it was instead. Off-handedly she flicked the ear of her cat, smiling as the heated gaze given to Suzaku was redirected towards her. She only offered the annoyed Lelouch a Cheshire's smile before she turned her gaze to the hapless pizza boy. "Is that a nose bleed?" she said in calm wonderment, as if she were asking about something mundane like the weather. With one hand she offered him a Kleenex from her cleavage; the other hand tapped right under her left nostril, making sure to display her freshly painted black nails with the stars and the phases of the moon she had painted on them after finishing her toenails.

Suzaku blinked owlishly at C.C., his cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. At the suggestion of C.C. he took the Kleenex offered to him and dabbed at his bleeding nose. "Y… you guys don't see that?" he stumbled out in confusion.

"I don't see anything odd big brother. But you should tilt your head back," Nunnally instructed softly. She gave Rolo a grateful smile when he came from behind the counter to scrape a chair towards the older brunette for him to sit on.

"He's right there. The cat… He's laying on the countertop," Suzaku gesticulated with his free hand. His other hand pressing the Kleenex firmly against his nose as he reluctantly tilted his head back.

"Yes, we all saw that Suzaku; but why did that cause your nose to bleed?" the confused Rolo asked in concern. He rested his slender hand against the older male's folder as if to check his temperature. He didn't know how close he came to being punched.

"Yes, tell them why you believe it's a cause for concern," insisted C.C., her smile downright lascivious. She knew why only he and Suzaku could see Lelouch in his humanoid form while the others couldn't. They weren't magically inclined like C.C. and the new witch candidate. To them all they saw was a cat happily batting a lose yarn string back and forth; not her boss, slowly seducing Suzaku by slowly trailing the yarn down the slender expanse of his milky throat.

"Nunnally you don't think it's unusual for a man to be dressed up as a cat?" choked out Suzaku. He wanted to stand and leave since it was obvious that he was losing his mind but he was too afraid it would reveal the bulge he was trying to hide by crossing his legs.

"He can lie on my couch in the backroom. You two, can you stay up front and mind the counter. Here Suzaku, let me help you inside," C.C. offered, all of the sudden very friendly. She couldn't just let the poor wretch squirm on the hook for too long. Not when Lelouch couldn't join in the fun.

"I'm not crazy. I saw him. Your Lulu… No, Lelouch, he was human. He wasn't just a cat," Suzaku insisted as C.C. took both of the brunette's wrists and gave him a firm tug up.

The kiwi-hiared witched snorted at the obvious bulge before she ordered the pizza boy to follow closely behind her. Her hand patting Rolo's head in thanks as the two young teens looked perplexed at the sudden outburst. Neither noticing when the cat in question slid off the counter to slink right behind them. Only waiting until they were far enough through the beaded door before he spoke up.

"That's because I'm not just a cat," chortled Lelouch as he sauntered passed the bewildered pizza boy. He quickly gripped Suzaku by the collar and led him the last few steps to the couch. "Sit," he ordered before smiling as Suzaku's legs fell from under him. "Good boy," he purred out even as he took a perch against the arm of the couch.

"He's a witch's cat," chirped up C.C. helpfully as she leaned over the back of the couch. She then clapped her hands to her mouth when Lelouch gave her a withering glare. The kiwi-haired witch gave him an apologetic look, realizing too late that Lelouch wanted to explain things. "Good luck kiddo, you'll need it," she breathed out hurriedly into Suzaku's ear before disappearing behind the beaded door.

"What's going on here? Why can't they see you like… like this," Suzaku squeaked gesturing wildly at the obvious human form. Despite the satiny black cat ears and tail, it was clear to anyone with two good eyes that Lelouch was more man than beast.

"Only C.C. and you can see me like this," purred out Lelouch as he abandoned his perch to crawl towards Suzaku who had scooted to the other side. "You have the magic touch and they don't Suzaku. So just make it easier on yourself and become mine already," the raven murmured, his lips brushing against Suzaku's as he soon overcame him. With nimble fingers he was already drawing the brunette's shirt up and over his head, effectively trapping his arms in the fabric before he slid icy fingers down his sinewy torso before lightly scratching at a dusky brown nipple. His slender, black tail, on the other hand coyly skimmed the edge of his jeans as if the furry appendage couldn't wait to wrap around something a little bit firmer.

"I…I… I…" Suzaku stuttered out smartly.

Lelouch smirked before he licked Suzaku's lips teasingly. He gave his bottom lip a playful nip before he suddenly stopped all modes of seduction and carefully withdrew from the flustered human. He looked down at his handwork with an aristocratic tilt of his eyebrow and a smug smirk.

There was definitely something appealing about the obviously dominate brunette being undone by a few breathy words, caresses and nips. Suzaku's wild curls were further tousled from the shirt that still pinned his arms above his head. His pretty green eyes were half-lidded as he looked heatedly at Lelouch, following the feline's every movement like a starved dog would a tasty treat. The raven wanted to kiss those pouty lips, to bruise and bite them until they were flushed with passion. But instead he dismissed the human as easy pickings; his slim hips swayed despite being obstructed by the sweater as his fluttering tail lifted up to reveal how little his short shorts covered.

He sashayed up the stairs with Suzaku practically tripping over himself to stand up and follow with a needy whine on his lips. A big hand quickly tossed his carefully picked out shirt to the side before he reached to capture the raven and draw him closer for a hungry kiss. But just as his fingers were about to encircle the tiny wrist engulfed in the soft sweater, someone made him freeze to his spot.

"Aniki, where do you think you are going? Shirtless! Did C.C. say you could explore upstairs half-naked," Nunnally scolded lightly as she rolled through the beaded door. She had wanted to check on her older brother and see if he was okay. Her concern had only heightened since Suzaku cautioned her in the car earlier about the cat that might turn into a man. The way he looked so flustered after the black cat, he was holding, gave him a kitty kiss with his sandpaper tongue made her think that something honestly upset him. Inwardly she blamed herself for insisting on taking her brother here when it was obvious that something about this place or the feline clearly spooked him.

Lelouch smirked down at the befuddled brunette before wiggling out of his grasp and darting up the stairs. He smiled mockingly from a choice spot on the top of the stairs as the brunette tried to stumble out a reason why he was in such a situation. The witch's cat knew his flustered look came from another playful lick at his lips when it was clear the brunette demanded a kiss. But what they knew and what Nunnally knew, with her non-magic self, was totally different and highly amusing if Lelouch dared say so himself.

"I told him to take off his shirt because he looked hot and flustered. I hope you didn't mind," C.C. offered, coming to save the day as she entered from what appeared to be the kitchen. She held up a sopping wet cloth and a bowl of water, thrusting both into Suzaku's hands to Lelouch's disappointment. "I was making him water to cool him and had asked him to get aspirin from the bathroom, right Suzaku?" the kiwi-haired witch insisted, looking pointedly at Suzaku.

The brunette blinked stupidly at C.C.'s insistent look. Some of the water that sloshed onto him when she had forced the bowl into his hands was slowly trickling down his muscled torso and dampening a bit of his pants. But that was nothing to the disappointed look of Lelouch who silently walked passed him without a glance his way, to join Rolo in the magic shop. "Um… yeah, yeah," Suzaku agreed after what seemed like a lifetime. He didn't know what the hell was going on but apparently C.C. had saved his bacon.

"Oh, well, if that's it then… Maybe you should lay down big brother if you really aren't feeling well. If I had known you weren't feeling well then I would have never…" Nunnally trailed off guiltily. She hadn't meant to doubt her Aniki's sanity when it was clear from what C.C. was saying, that he must be sick. "I… I'll go wait up front and when you are ready we can leave," she murmured timidly. She offered him a comforting, yet weak smile before rolling back to the magic shop through the beaded doors. Her head turned more than once to look in concern at her dumbstruck brother before she disappeared.

"Nunnally…" Suzaku said a moment too late. He was ready to set the bowl and washcloth to the side to follow his sister and explain to her it wasn't her fault. But C.C. caught his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. "Let go, I have to explain."

"Explain what, Suzaku? That you're infatuated with a cat? She can't see what we can because you have a magical gift that allows you to see the real him when Rolo and she can't. Besides, I can tell just by looking at you and your slow responses that you are thinking with the wrong head, Suzaku," she lightly scolded, finally releasing his wrist. She looked smugly at him with her amber gaze when Suzaku had turned to fully face her, his eyebrows wrinkled in concern.

"Why me? Why now? I didn't ask for this… want this. I want him, b… but not if it's like this," he stumbled out. Sure he was very much attracted to the tease that was Lelouch. But he hadn't asked to be different from Nunnally and put that look of guilty concern on her heart-shaped face. 'If there was just a way to make things right…' he thought, hoping the kiwi-haired woman could help him out.

"You're having second thoughts already? That's disappointing since Lelouch really does like you. But what he likes more is a challenge and the more you fight this, what you could have if you just give in, then he'll chase you all the more. It's inevitable that you will be his body and soul," she sighed out regretfully, knowing it firsthand.

She knew that she was the one who had guided the witch cat towards the hapless pizza guy but she couldn't help feeling a smidgeon of guilt towards doing it. But once Lelouch's interest was piqued and he sensed interest, he locked onto his prey harder until he gave in.

"And if I refuse?" Suzaku said stubbornly, lifting up his chin after he had finished putting back on his t-shirt. He didn't believe in easily giving in, especially when it worried Nunnally so.

" Let me spell it out for you, you little fool. He's a cat… a natural predator even if you take away his magical qualities. Cats like to do what with their prey?" C.C. asked, spoon feeding the question to the dense brunette.

"Chase?" Suzaku asked, slightly perplexed what this having to do with him refusing.

"Bingo. You might think you're the big man on campus and can easily resist Lelouch and his brand of charm; but you can't. You didn't, just a few minutes ago. You were already tripping over yourself to follow him upstairs and climb into his bed. I'd say play as if you've lost interest in him to shake him off your tail; but he's way smarter then you and you'd probably make a piss poor actor. So all I can suggest is try to resist him as long as possible before you bargain with him. I wish someone had told me to try to get something out of this inevitable deal before he literally owns your ass," C.C. suggested sagely then smiled mischievously as she gave Suzaku's ass a smack.

"Good luck sitting down the first week or so after Lulu-chan get's a hold of you," snickered the kiwi-haired witch mysteriously before disappearing through the beaded door.

Suzaku stared at that door for a few moments, his mind processing the sting from his rump before finally C.C.'s last words dawned on him.

"Wait?! Wha… I'm supposed to be the bottom?!" the brunette practically screeched only to hear C.C. cackling in the magic shoppe.

A/N: Poor Suzaku is so slow on the uptake that he doesn't stand a chance against Lelouch's seduction skills and C.C.'s desperate need to get out of her contract. Meh, well I hope you enjoy and look forward to your comments. This is actually a little bit longer than my usual chapter here so I'm expecting juicy reviews in compensation. ^^


End file.
